<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurama by Nasharum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104680">Kurama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum'>Nasharum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/M, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama ne veux pas mourir, ça non! Mais ne pas mourir veux dire aussi, se charger de son nabot d'hôte rejeté des humains... Le monstre n'est pas forcement celui que l'on croit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Haku (Naruto), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mise à jour de fic de Nash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je suis désolé, le correcteur ne fait pas tout et j'ai pas mal de fics/OS qui recherchent désespérément un.e bêta.<br/>***<br/>Sorry, this fic is not corrected!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Il était enfermer dans cette cellule sordide depuis bien trop longtemps a son goût mais ne pouvais, a son grand malheur, que ressentir par les sens de l’être qui le retenait prisonnier.</p><p class="western">Ces choses, les humain, mettaient longtemps a grandir et la petite choses était encore aussi faible qu'un nouveau née.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il regardait ce que Naruto regardait depuis des heures. Il ne pouvais faire que ça et depuis que l'humain avais appris a ramper, son tuteur l'avais confiner a sa chambre.</p><p class="western">Du coup la larve de chaire et d'os passais ses journée a fixer le mur de sa chambre assis dans son lit a barreaux.</p><p class="western">Au début il avait bien essayer de pleurer et crier son mécontentement. Mais personne n’était venu.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Son tuteur rentra dans la chambre et le changeât enfin, puis lui déposa son biberon sur le lit. Retourna vers la porte et éteignit la lumière.</p><p class="western">« Et ne le verse pas partout sur le lit comme la dernière fois le monstre. » grogna le tuteur avant de sortir et refermer la porte.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Naruto tâtonna pour prendre le biberon et le bu en se calant sur le dos. Une fois vide il papillonna des yeux et s’endormit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kyûbi gronda dans sa cellule. Il avais perdu le lien visuel avec l’extérieur et le corps du blond avait encore faim. Normalement il n'en aurais rien eu a faire pour être poli, mais son hôte devait survivre pour qu'il survive... et c’était plutôt mal parti, chaque nuit il utilisais une grande partie des pouvoir qu'il peinait a retrouver la journée pour soigné les carences de l'humain!</p><p class="western">Et plus l'humain était affaibli, plus il mettait du temps à regagner ses pouvoir...</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un énorme merci à thor94 pour sa correction!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kyûbi était épuiser.</p><p>Il estimait l'âge de l’être humain à quatre ou cinq ans. Mais il n'avait vu que cette chambre et la salle de bain. La larve humaine restait assise sur son lit, même si maintenant il n'y avait plus les barreaux. Juste un verrou à la porte.</p><p>Son tuteur rentrait, lui donnait un bol de soupe une fois par jour, un quignon de pain et repartait.</p><p>Kyûbi utilisait toute son énergie à maintenir son hôte en vie et cela devenait très compliqué.</p><p>Le démon enrageait dans sa cage, à ce train là il allait mourir stupidement à cause d'un hôte faible et stupide qui ne marchait presque pas et ne parlait pas!</p><p>Kyûbi lui-même dans sa cellule sentait la vie s'échapper lentement du corps de chaire qui le retenait prisonnier. Il ne pouvait plus que tenter une chose...</p><p> </p><p>Il fit tomber Naruto dans le coma et l'enfant se retrouva assis devant sa cellule. Le tout jeune enfant regardait à droite, puis à gauche surprit mais silencieux.</p><p>Il tapotât l'eau un peu intrigué d’être assis dans le liquide froid alors qu'il était normalement dans son lit. Ce n’était pas le jour du bain.</p><p>Les yeux du démon apparurent et l'enfant sursauta.</p><p>« Ouvre la cage. »</p><p>Naruto fixait craintivement l’apparition gigantesque ! Il commença à froncer le nez et hoqueter en silence. Il essaya de se reculer en rampant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose effrayante.</p><p> </p><p>Kyûbi soupira.</p><p>« Reviens! »</p><p>L'enfant habitué à obéir craintivement et en regardant le sol fit demi tour pour revenir. Une fois devant Kyûbi l'enfant n'osait pas regarder le démon.</p><p>« Lèves toi. »</p><p>Naruto cligna des yeux surprit. Il tenta, mais une fois debout son équilibre était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il retomba plusieurs fois dans l'eau. Mais sans que le démon ne le force il essaya. Encore et encore.</p><p>Naruto était enfin debout fixant le démon.</p><p>« Arraches le papier sur la grille. »</p><p>Le blond s’approcha craintivement pour se tenir a la grille mais même sur la pointe des pieds il lui manquait de la hauteur.</p><p> </p><p>Kyûbi grogna, ce qui fit revenir les larmes aux yeux du blond.</p><p>Le démon tenta de faire infiltrer du chakra entre les barreaux et de soulever le blond vers le sceau.</p><p>Naruto écarquilla les yeux en s’élevant.</p><p>Et il ria.</p><p>Kyûbi grogna.</p><p>« Retires le papier! »</p><p>Naruto fut coupé dans son élan de joie. Mais obéit.</p><p> </p><p>Kurama jailli de sa cellule laissant tomber le morveux au sol qui se mit a pleurer, à vraiment pleurer. Il avait eu mal en retombant au sol!</p><p>Le démon coucha ses oreilles surprit puis se souvenant qu'il devait quand même faire quelque chose pour stopper ce crime auditif prit une forme de renard plus petit, et s’approcha craintivement du bébé.</p><p>« Arrêtes de pleurer! »</p><p>Mais Naruto continua a pleurer.</p><p>« Arrêtes je te dit! »</p><p>Rien a faire, Naruto ne semblais même pas l'entendre. Kyûbi s’assit, ses neufs queues fouettant l'air derrière lui, il prit un peut de chakra et fit léviter l'enfant une fois de plus. Mais le blond ne réagit pas comme la première fois. Il eu l'air paniquer a gigoter.</p><p>Kurama le reposa au sol. Au moins, il ne pleurais plus.</p><p>« Je n'allais pas te laisser tomber. »</p><p>Le blond le fixait étrangement, mais Kyûbi avait d'autres priorités que de taper le bout de gras avec un bébé. Il s'infiltra hors de l'enfant et soupira en se retrouvant à l'air libre, devant lui, l'enfant dans le coma.</p><p>Il avait garder la forme de renard, mais la réduit au maximum et tourna sur lui même dans la pièce. La fenêtre semblais la seule option.</p><p> </p><p>Il sorti avec quelques difficultés, des problèmes de coordination de pattes arrière et des difficultés avec le mécanisme très petit de la fenêtre. Il sauta dans le jardin.</p><p>Bien! Sauver l’hôte. Car même si il était sorti de la cellule, il était encore relié au chakra de l'enfant par le sceau sur le ventre.</p><p>Il fallait de la nourriture en premier.</p><p> </p><p>Il alla à la rivière, pêcher fut facile, trouver un feu, un peu moins. Il entra dans une maison visiblement laissé à l'abandon et s'aida du peu de chakra qui lui restait pour allumer un feu. Il fit cuire son poisson, et en attendant alla trouver, voler d’ailleurs, un sac adapté à sa forme de renard. Il trouva une sacoche qu'il pouvait passer autour du cou et d'une patte et qui reposait sur son dos. Il y engouffra le poisson et quelques fruits trouvés sur le chemin.</p><p>Il revint vers la maison et grimpa à un arbre pour sauter à la fenêtre. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, les renards n’étaient pas fait pour grimper aux arbres!</p><p>Une fois de retour dans la chambre, Kyûbi réfléchit à comment réveiller l'humain. Il y parvint en le secouant énergiquement de la patte. Il posa le poisson et les fruits devant l'enfant épuisé et grognon.</p><p>Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour manger, ça sentait tellement bon! Une fois repus il se rallongea avec le sourire, agrippant le renard pour se coller à sa douce fourrure chaude.</p><p>Kurama couina et se débattit mais rien à faire, de dépit il retourna dans l'inconscient du blond et contempla avec satisfaction qu'il était dans sa cellule mais grande ouverte.</p><p> </p><p>Kurama fut brutalement réveillé, l'enfant était agrippé et criait.</p><p>« QUI! QUI es venu! »</p><p>Il fut giflé plusieurs fois avant que son tuteur ne revienne avec une chaîne et ne lui attache la cheville à un pied du lit en fer. La fenêtre fut aussi verrouillé avec un cadenas.</p><p>« Tu ne mérites pas de vivre le monstre, personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici et vivant et c'est même trop que tu soit vivant! »</p><p>Naruto encaissa quelques coups.</p><p>Puis son tuteur reparti, refermant la porte à clef.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto recroquevillé, sanglotait sur le sol. Il avait mal partout. Kyûbi senti la résignation s'infiltrer dans chaque pore de la peau de l'humain. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il allait se laisser mourir. Et clairement il n'avait pas assez de chakra pour le sauver si il ne luttait pas un peut pour survivre.</p><p>Un moment Kurama se demanda si c’était une manière d'élever un bébé humain, il était peut être un démon qui voulait voir chaque humain mort, mais les bébé animaux n’étaient pas éduqué comme ça. Les parents se saignaient pour nourrir leur progéniture, quitte à en mourir aussi, montraient l'exemple et laissaient leur petit quitter leurs parents.</p><p>Les humains étaient vraiment des être vivants détestables.</p><p> </p><p>Il reprit sa forme de renard.</p><p>« Continu à te battre petit. Je ne veux pas mourir! »</p><p>le blond cligna des yeux en le fixant. Mais très vite la tristesse reprit le dessus. Le blond fit non de la tête et se recroquevilla sur lui.</p><p>Kurama chercha n’importe quelle idée qui pourrait détourner le bébé humain de la spirale où il était.</p><p>« Debout. »</p><p>L'enfant ne fit aucun mouvement mais le renard le poussa du museau.</p><p>« Aller debout! »</p><p>Naruto fit non.</p><p>Kurama était particulièrement agacé, il détestait qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, il n’était pas patient et absolument pas concilient. Il pinça l'enfant qui hurla et alla se terrer sous le lit pour se protéger.</p><p>Bon la méthode n’était peut être pas efficace.</p><p>« OK, je ne le referais plus mais sort de dessous le lit. »</p><p>Mais rien n'y fit et ce fut devant un enfant endormi de fatigue que Kurama ruminait.</p><p> </p><p>Il était passer d'une cellule humide dans un hôte à... une cellule. Super!</p><p>Il avait essayé de grignoter le cadenas, forcer la porte, crocheter la chaîne de l'enfant avec du chakra mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il était trop faible.</p><p>Et l'enfant n’était plus vraiment prêt à se battre. Il avait bien pensé à attaquer le tuteur de l'enfant, mais s'il était découvert pour le moment, l'enfant serait tué, et lui avec. Il devait passer inaperçu. Et un meurtre plus une fugue du bijuu, ce n’était pas le meilleur moyen pour passer inaperçu.</p><p>Il regarda l'enfant et soupira agacé. Il fallait qu'il l’occupe et lui redonne la volonté de vivre.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AO3 à mélanger mes chapitres. Voici le bon chapitre 3, désoler pour le désagrément!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Il avait trouver quelque chose. Il apprenais au blond a parler. A écrire et a compter.</p>
<p class="western">Ça occupais l'enfant et faisais passer le temps.</p>
<p class="western">Il recommençais a se battre pour survivre.</p>
<p class="western">Il lui faisais faire aussi de l'exercice, personne ne lui avais appris a marcher, Kyûbi lui apprenais a se tenir droit, a faire quelques pas, a fléchir les genoux, il avais ensuite passer du temps a lui apprendre les meilleurs positions de combats.</p>
<p class="western">Les mouvements étaient limité avec la chaîne mais l'humain semblais l'écouter, et s'appliquer a appliquer ses ordres.</p>
<p class="western">Il entraînais son hôte a ne pas mourir. Il ne pouvais pas faire plus pour le moment. Il était encore a la conception d'un plan de fuite. Il lui fallait assez de chakra et d’énergie pour se faufiler furtivement hors de la chambre, trouver et prendre la clef et aider l'enfant a fuir.</p>
<p class="western">Le tuteur entra. Kyûbi c’était cacher derrière l'armoire juste a coté de la porte. Il avait senti l'alcool et la haine émané de son tuteur. Kyûbi fila par la porte entre ouverte, se cachât du mieux qu'il pu et chercha la clef. Il trouva un trousseau. En toute logique le tuteur ne prenais que la clef de la porte, laissant celle de la fenêtre et de la chaîne en place la plus part du temps.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois de retour vers la chambre Kurama sera la mâchoire, l'enfant était rouer de coups sur le sol devant son tuteur satisfait. Il se recachât sous l'armoire.</p>
<p class="western">Les humains étaient des monstres. Taper pour taper n'avais aucun intérêt surtout sur un enfant sans défense, quel honneur pouvais-ton avoir a se défouler sur un être avec autant de répondant qu'un sac de sable? Autant tuer.</p>
<p class="western">Et c'est lui qu'on traitait de monstre?</p>
<p class="western">« tu n'es qu'un monstre tu mériterais de mourir! »</p>
<p class="western">le tuteur reparti.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi approchant de l'enfant... Naruto était couvert de blessures mais soupira entre deux respiration erratique.</p>
<p class="western">« Ama... »</p>
<p class="western">le renard s’approchât posant sa truffe froide sur sa joue.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis là. J'ai les clefs. »</p>
<p class="western">« Pas en...état. »</p>
<p class="western">L'enfant était réaliste, il ne pourrais pas bouger. Il avais encore le lien avec lui et il le sentait a bout de force, la faim le tiraillant, la douleur pulsant dans tout son corps. Un bras et une jambe cassé.</p>
<p class="western">Le renard utilisa son chakra pour manier les clefs et ouvrir la chaîne qui retenais le pied de son hôte. Puis il alla a la fenêtre et l’ouvrit.</p>
<p class="western">Il s’agrandit un peut et se couchât au sol. Doucement le chakra souleva l'enfant pour le caler sur son dos. Et surtout l'y maintenir.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi sautât par la fenêtre et couru vers la foret. Maintenant la question, rester proche d'ici ou fuir loin? Si ils fuyaient, ils auraient les Anbu au trousse en plus des chasseurs de biju...</p>
<p class="western">pour le moment, le mieux était de rester proche mais pas trop.</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi l’emmena dans la foret, proche de la montagne du fond, il y avais des grottes et c’était parfait. Il installa l'enfant et le soigna longuement avec son chakra.</p>
<p class="western">Il était épuiser et l'enfant avais froid.</p>
<p class="western">Exceptionnellement il consenti a se rouler en boule contre l'humain et il s’endormit.</p>
<p class="western">Il fut réveiller par une main qui passais dans sa fourrure. Il grogna et la main stoppa.</p>
<p class="western">Ho il n’était pas un animal de compagnie!</p>
<p class="western">Mais le corps se sera plus contre son ventre et sanglotât la tête blonde se serrant dans le cou duveteux.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci. »</p>
<p class="western">quelque chose se passa en Kyûbi, quelque chose comme de l'apaisement. Son hôte n’était plus en danger immédiat, et peut être qu'il pourrais être manipulable, a défaut d’être fort.</p>
<p class="western">« Dort. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour se rendormir et Kyu en profitât pour se lever. Il alla a la ville voler ce qu'il avais besoins, il avais retrouver le sac pratique cacher la première fois, et avais fait le plein de provision. En revenant, il passais devant un lot de maison simple. Et sur le fil a linge, il vit quelques vêtements, et une couverture chaude.</p>
<p class="western">Il s’approchât avec méfiance mais fini par décrocher d'un bond un pull et la couverture. Une fois au sol, il la roula et se glissa en dessous pour la porté. D'un coup de tête il envoya le pull par dessus avant de se figer. En face de lui il avais une femme et son bébé qui le regardait calmement mais visiblement intrigué.</p>
<p class="western">Il fuit.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois de retour a la grotte, Kurama installa la couverture sur l'enfant et mit la nourriture dans un coin. Du pain, quelques fruits et de la viande fumé qui se garderais bien. Il ressorti, lui préférais sa viande saignante ou crue, il chassa non loin de la grotte un lapin qu'il mangeât avec plaisir, se retrouvant couvert de sang.</p>
<p class="western">Il alla se laver dans un petit point d'eau et grogna contre lui même. Il n'avais pas prévu de récipient pour ramener de l'eau. Il retourna prêt du village pour voler un panier et une gourde.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois rempli il retourna a la grotte. Il fit boire et manger l'humain, continua a soigné les blessures et se lova sur la couverture pour surveiller l'enfant.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AO3 à mélanger mes chapitres. Si vous aviez lu le chapitre 3 avant le 25 octobre 2020, je vous conseil de le relire car il a changer. ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un bon mois c’était écouler, Kyûbi était en train de lécher méticuleusement le corps nu devant un petit feu. Séance de toilettage. Il avais vraiment rechigner a le faire au début, mais l'enfant était très faible et ses fractures encore en guérison, il était hors de question de le forcer a marcher jusqu'au point d'eau et l'affaiblir voir ruiner un mois de soins.</p>
<p>L'eau était a économiser, il ne pouvais pas ramener des litres dans la gourde et ne voulais pas faire des aller retour juste pour ça.</p>
<p>La mort dans l’âme, et pour épargner son odorat délicat, il c’était résigner a faire comme toute bonne femelle faisais avec ses bébé.</p>
<p>La langue rappeuse passais sur le dos et Kyûbi fermais les yeux de contentement. L'enfant propre dégageait un puissant sentiment de contentement et d'apaisement.</p>
<p>Ça arrivais a le rendre ivre de sensations.</p>
<p>Naruto prit le pull qui aurais put lui faire une toile de tente une fois fini. Il se massa la jambe droite.</p>
<p>« Je n'ai presque plus mal. »</p>
<p>Kyu fit un signe de tête.</p>
<p>« Bientôt on pourra sortir un peut. »</p>
<p>Naruto avait tellement hâte. Courir, quelque chose qu'il n'avais jamais fait! Il écoutait simplement Kurama lui raconter des histoire, lui décrire l’extérieur, lui apprendre a lire et écrire. Même si c’était bien, il voulais enfin voir le dehors.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Une semaine plus tard Naruto pu enfin sortir vraiment. Il tenait solidement sur ses jambes et était en pleine forme. Par réflexe il posa sa main sur le dos du renard qui fit onduler sa peau déranger du toucher. Mais ne grogna pas.</p>
<p>« Le point d'eau es la bas. »</p>
<p>Il l’emmena et Naruto pu enfin se baigner complètement, puis se laissa sécher un peut au soleil avant de trottiner derrière Kurama qui lui faisais faire le tour de la foret.</p>
<p>L'enfant tentait d’attraper des insectes volants en riant et cela rendit Kurama satisfait de la situation. Il avais réussi a s’occuper d'un enfant! Lui le sois disant démon.</p>
<p>Le soir Naruto c’était caler dans un coins de la grotte, Kyûbi avais ramener une sorte de lampe de camping, le blond avais tiré deux trois morceaux de toile entre deux cailloux pour protégé son futon. Le renard le laissa s’installer et vint se lover contre l'enfant.</p>
<p>Naruto passais souvent sa main sous son ventre et posais sa tête sur sa jugulaire. Il avais remarquer que l'enfant était apaiser d'entendre les battements de son cœur.</p>
<p>Naruto était bien au chaud, la tête dans la fourrure douce et l'oreille collé aux tam-tam du cœur du renard.</p>
<p>Le démon réfléchissais a l'avenir. Il ne pouvais pas passer sa vie dans cette grotte. Partir voulais dire avoir tout le monde contre lui et a sa recherche.</p>
<p>Et pourtant, kami-sama qu'il avais envie de fuir cet endroit!</p>
<p>Il n'avais rien demander a personne. Jamais!</p>
<p>Mais un jour les hommes avaient décider qu'il fallait que les bijuu soit 'contrôler'.</p>
<p>Les humains l'avaient sceller dans un humain, l'enfermant dans une cellule horrible, comme ça, pour rien. Enfin si, profiter de sa puissance.</p>
<p>L'utiliser.</p>
<p>Kyu ouvrit d'un coup les yeux. Le nabot venais de lui poser un bisous sur la truffe! Et avant qu'il n'ai put grogner une petite main venais lui caresser derrière l'oreille alors qu'il se faisais serrer dans les bras comme une grosse peluche.</p>
<p>« Faut pas être triste. »</p>
<p>Kyûbi se releva les oreilles en arrière.</p>
<p>« Je ne te doit rien l'humain! »</p>
<p>Il alla se lover de l'autre coter de la grotte. Naruto ne comprit pas ce rejet. Il avais senti le renard trembler et voulais le consoler... ce n’était peut être pas la meilleur approche. Mais peut être que lui non plus ne l'aimais pas?</p>
<p>Il était triste de ne pas avoir pu consoler celui qui le protégeait, prenait soins de lui... de ne pas mériter son amour, ou ne pas être a la hauteur de son amour...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurama était rouler en boule, ses neufs queues l'enroulant comme une couverture. Il avais fermer ses yeux mais ne dormais pas. Le petit était triste.</p>
<p>Il soupira pour lui même. Il sentait le sel des larmes silencieuses mais ne bougeât que quand il su qu'il était endormi. Il se leva et retourna se coller a l'humain pour le tenir au chaud.</p>
<p>Il était un être de chakra, le plus puissant sur terre, il ne prenais soins de cet être détestable que pour ne pas mourir. Mais un jour il retrouverais sa liberté, quitte a tuer son hôte. Et peut être qu'il finirais de détruire Konoha, et sans qu'on le force a le faire cette fois ci!</p>
<p>C'est sur des souvenir de massacre qu'il s’endormit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis désolé, le correcteur ne fait pas tout et j'ai pas mal de fics/OS qui recherchent désespérément un.e bêta.<br/>***<br/>Sorry, this fic is not corrected!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kurama avais regagner assez de force pour construire à l’extrême bordure de Konoha une maison de bois, avec tout confort prêt d'une source d'eau pure. Il avait enfin put faire un kekai spécifique, il était relier a lui et Naruto mais encré dans la maison.</p>
<p class="western">Presque impossible a défaire. C’était le même principe que les monde cacher des animaux gigantesques.</p>
<p class="western">La nature, les animaux... pouvaient passer sans aucun problème. Mais pas les humain sauf autorisation.</p>
<p class="western">Il avais fait une parcelle pour cultiver des légumes et arrêter de voler au village. Il ne voulais pas approcher de trop près le village pour ne pas être repéré, voler ne lui posais par contre aucun problème de conscience.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le blond déboula vers la maison et le renard allonger sur la terrasse releva le nez, l'enfant n'allais pas bien. Il pleurais. Le blond se jeta presque sur lui entourant la fourrure de son cou et cacher son visage.</p>
<p class="western">Kurama fut si surprit et choquer qu'il n'avais eu le temps que de se mettre assis avant de se faire pleurer dessus. L'enfant était a genoux devant lui le corps tressautant contre son poitrail blanc.</p>
<p class="western">« Ils, ils, ils...m’ont traiter de monstre et, et, et ils m’ont frapper. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama soupira. Il lui avais dit de ne pas s'approcher de trop des humains. Mais le petit se sentais seul et voulais se balader, et sûrement jouer avec d'autres humains.</p>
<p class="western">Sauf que tous ici le haïssais. Il se doutait que les gens avaient du faire le rapprochement et comprendre que le seul enfant blond du village contenait le « MONSTRE »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama passa sa patte dans le dos de l'enfant pour le coller plus a lui. Il n'allais pas lui dire qu'il l'avais prévenu, c’était inutile.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu n'as pas a aller vers les humains, je serais toujours là moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se calma et regardait le renard les yeux encore rougi. Et le sera de nouveau.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ne me remercie pas nabot, je le fait pour rester en vie et surtout que tu ne recommence jamais ça. Tu a pleurer sur ma somptueuse fourrure que je venais de lustré. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto esquissa un sourire. Il avais depuis longtemps comprit que Kyûbi ne montrait jamais sa gentillesse. Mais il le tenais contre lui pour un câlin. Alors il ne fallait juste pas prendre ses paroles au pied de la lettre.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es le meilleur kitsune du monde. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama grogna et le repoussa du museau les oreilles en arrière.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis le seul surtout, aller va chouiner ailleurs, tu m'agace. »</p>
<p class="western">il redonna un coup de museau a l'enfant qui reparti avec le sourire dans la maison.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kurama avec du chakra referma la porte et reportât son attention vers le lointain. Il fit une ouverture au Kekai alors que le hokage s’avançait.</p>
<p class="western">« Charmante demeure. » fit l'homme.</p>
<p class="western">Kurama avais les oreilles plaqué sur le crane.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n’hésiterais pas a vous attaquer et vous tuer si vous approchez de l'enfant. »</p>
<p class="western">Il dégageât une canine blanche de sous sa babine pour appuyer ses dires. Le plus vieux leva les mains.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je le cherchait depuis un moment. Je m’inquiète pour Naruto. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama étala ses queues en soleil dans son dos.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est donc ainsi qu'il se nome. »</p>
<p class="western">le sandaime eu l'air surprit.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto Uzumaki. »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Je n’oublierais jamais que le quatrième m'as enfermer dans son fil en m'arrachant une partie de moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi garda un air neutre.</p>
<p class="western">« Le conseil fait tout pour que Naruto soit seul et détesté. Pour son bien il faudrait garder cette information secrète ou je ne pourrais plus le protégé. Minato c'est fait beaucoup d’ennemis et je lui avais promis de garder le secret tant que son fil n'aurais pas la force de se protégé. Je veux autant que vous le protégé, je ne suis pas votre ennemi Kyûbi... »</p>
<p class="western">la mâchoire avait claquer a un millimètre de son oreille et le démon renard avait reprit sa place si vite qu'il l'avais a peine vu. Sauf qu'il grognai de manière clairement menaçante, ses queues fouettant l'air.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n'autorise AUCUN humain <span>à</span> m’appeler de la sorte! Vous humain ne connaissez ni respect ni déférence! Je suis un pilier de ce monde et pas juste un démon, je ne suis pas qu'une réserve de puissance! Me sceller ne fait que retarder l’inévitable massacre, me scinder en deux pour m'affaiblir ne fait que précipité votre perte! Vous mourez tous a cause de votre mégalomanie et votre ignorance! Et cette fois, c'est moi même qui vous détruirais sans y être contrains, je ricanerais en détruisant votre espèce comme vous marchez sur les insectes! »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi le laissa faire son petit speech mais notât mentalement quelque chose. Il avais dit, cette fois sans y être contraint.</p>
<p class="western">« Puis-je vous appeler Kyûbi no kitsune dans ce cas? »</p>
<p class="western">vu la non réaction du renard, Sarutobi en conclu que ce nom convenais.</p>
<p class="western">« Venez en au fait vielle homme. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je voudrai que Naruto entre a l’académie. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Où il sera entouré de gens le détestant? Quelle riche idée. »</p>
<p class="western">« Il ne pourra pas passer toute sa vie dans une bulle a l'écart du village. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne pourrais pas le protégé correctement dans le village. C'est hors de question! »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama se redressa.</p>
<p class="western">« Sortez d'ici. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi soupira mais se retourna. « Pensez y quand même. » Avant de disparaître du kekai.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kyu était particulièrement agacé en rentrant dans leur maison mais se calma en ne voyant pas l'enfant. Il chercha dans chaque pièce avant de voir une forme tremblante dans son lit.</p><p class="western">Il sautât souplement dessus et fixais l'humain assis recroqueviller sur lui la tête dans ses bras.</p><p class="western">« Arête de pleurer humain. Ça ne sert a rien. »</p><p class="western">agacer par l'ignorance du plus jeune il donna un petit coup de museau pour soulever un bras. Mais Naruto gémis et se recula pour reprendre sa position. Kyûbi se décida a l’attraper par une de ses queue et le caler contre lui.</p><p class="western">« Toi aussi tu me déteste. » pleura silencieusement l'enfant. Kyu comprit qu'il avait tout entendu.</p><p class="western">« Je fait tout pour te protégé. »</p><p class="western">mais Naruto ne se calma pas.</p><p class="western">« Tu ment. Tu te protège. Tu me le dit souvent, si tu n’était pas coincer a l’intérieur de moi tu ne serais pas ici. »</p><p class="western">Kurama soupira.</p><p class="western">« Ce n'est pas un mensonge et ce n'est pas incompatible, si je n’était pas sceller en toi, je ne serais pas rester a konoha. Mais ça ne m’empêche pas de vouloir te protégé puisque tu es mon hôte. »</p><p class="western">Naruto le sera plus.</p><p class="western">« Ça veux dire que tu m'aime un peut? Que si tu avais le choix, tu ne me tuerais pas? »</p><p class="western">le petit corps tremblais contre lui. Il chuchotât presque.</p><p class="western">« Tu finira comme tous les autres par m'utiliser pour mes pouvoir, tu oubliera qui je suis une fois entouré d'eux, ils t’apprendront comment je suis un monstre, a quel point je suis un démon destructeur et toi, tu finira comme tous les autre par te dire que puisque je suis si monstrueux, tu pourrais te servir de mes pouvoirs, sans me demander mon avis. On t'apprendra a me renvoyer dans ma cellule et ne pas écouter les monstruosité que je pourrais dire. Après tout, Kyûbi n'est qu'un tueur. »</p><p class="western">« C'est faux! » S’écria Naruto en se décalant et fixant le démon renard. Kurama ne broncha pas continuant a fixer l'enfant.</p><p class="western">« J'ai tuer. J'allais tuer tes parents, ton père a préféré arracher la moitié de ma puissance le condamnant a la mort pour laisser ta mère me sceller en toi. C'est a cause de moi que tu es orphelin et détesté de tous. Tu finira par me détester aussi humain. »</p><p class="western">les larmes revenaient aux yeux de l'enfant qui se laissa choir assis sur le lit en fixant le démon.</p><p class="western">« <span>N</span>on,non,non! Tu... Ils... »</p><p class="western">Naruto fila dans sa chambre pleurer et Kyûbi ferma les yeux longuement. Il n’était pas un menteur. Un assassin sûrement, mais pas un menteur. C’était au gamin de savoir ce qu'il voulais.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kyu alla se coucher sans avoir vu le môme de la journée. Il soupira en se lovant sur le lit et s’endormit rapidement. Ce fut dans la nuit qu'il redressa une oreille. La porte coulissante avais fait un tout petit bruit de glissement.</p><p class="western">Le renard fit semblant de dormir et perçus l’hésitation de l'enfant qui finalement grimpa sur le lit et se colla a lui. Le démon roula un peut sur le coter pour être coucher sur le flanc et permettre a l'enfant de bien se mettre, il rabattit ses queues sur lui.</p><p class="western">« Je... j’arrivais pas a dormir. Cauchemar. »</p><p class="western">« Et bien sur, je te sert de peluche. » railla doucement la voix grave qui fit vibrer le corps chaud coller contre son ventre blanc et doux alors qu'il posais sa patte sur le dos de l'enfant pour être mieux poser. Il avais le museau vers le bas, pour voir la tignasse blonde blotti et ses oreilles étaient aplati montrant les poils noirs et la tache blanche au milieux comme tous renards. Naruto se sera contre lui.</p><p class="western">« Je t'aime. »</p><p class="western">Naruto c’était juste détendu et s'endormait calmement alors que Kurama c’était figé. Il ne voulais pas en croire ses oreilles de renard super sensible. Le môme venais de lui dire qu'il l'aimais?</p><p class="western">Il lui fallu un long moment pour se remettre de cette simple phrase avant de s’endormir perturbé.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le lendemain le blond fit comme si rien ne c’était passer, il avais fait le petit dejeuner et avais aider Kurama a planter des légumes dans le potager, retirer des mauvaises herbes et faire du ménage dans leur maison.</p><p class="western">C'est installer a la table basse pour manger, tout deux assis l'un en face de l'autre que le renard engageât la conversation.</p><p class="western">« Tu voudrais aller a l’académie? »</p><p class="western">Naruto cligna des yeux.</p><p class="western">« Tu me laisserais y aller? »</p><p class="western">intérieurement le démon gronda, bon, visiblement le mioche avait envie. Il c'en etait douter.</p><p class="western">« <span>T</span>u comprend bien que ce sera très dur pour toi. »</p><p class="western">Naruto hocha la tête.</p><p class="western">« Tu sais,je voudrais être Hokage un jour et prouver a tout le monde que tu n'es pas un monstre. »</p><p class="western">Kurama dégluti. C’était si... gentil.</p><p class="western">« Tu devra avant prouver que toi tu n'es pas un monstre. »</p><p class="western">Naruto regardait son assiette. Il ne savais pas si il serais assez fort pour ça.</p><p class="western">« Je ferais tout pour être Hokage et prouver au monde qu'ils on tord! Tu n'es pas un monstre! »</p><p class="western">Il devais bien reconnaître que le môme avait toujours été têtu et persévérant. Il le fixais.</p><p class="western">« Tu deviendra Hokage. »</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Il l'avais vu partir pour l’académie la gorge un peut noué. Jusqu'ici tout le monde n'avais que fait souffrir l'enfant. Voir souhaitaient sa mort. Le laisser aller a l’académie seul sans lui... le chiffonnais.</p>
<p class="western">La mort dans l’âme, il se transforma.</p>
<p class="western">Il avais réussi a ne pas prendre apparence humaine toutes ces années, mais aller au centre ville en pleine journée en forme de kitsune, ce n’était pas du tout raisonnable et ce même si il était plus douer que tous les Anbu réunis pour passer inaperçu.</p>
<p class="western">A la moindre fausse note... il était cuit.</p>
<p class="western">Il était transformé en jeune homme aux cheveux blanc. Il aurais bien voulu garder sa couleur rousse mais il n'y avais eu qu'un humain aux cheveux roux et ça avait été Kushina, la mère de Naruto. Donc trop reconnaissable. Blanc ça restait étrange mais possible.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il c’était faufiler dans le village et il avais éviter tous les ninja et Anbu. Et ça se targuait d’être l’élite ninja ça! Ridicule.</p>
<p class="western">Il c’était faufiler dans l’académie et c’était simplement camoufler pour suivre Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">« Qui peut me donner les bases du chakra? » Demanda le sensei. Naruto restait calme alors qu'un des mini-humain levais la main en poussant sa trousse.</p>
<p class="western">« Sensei, Naruto a fait tomber mes affaires! »</p>
<p class="western">le sensei se retourna.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est le troisième avertissement Naruto, vas au coin. » Le sensei retint visiblement de dire quelque chose mais Kyûbi le devina. Ce n’était pas monstre, non c’était vaurien. Un enfant sans éducation! Pour tous, le monstre avait vécu dans la rue a voler pour vivre, ayant refuser de vivre avec son tuteur en s'enfuyant.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto obéis sans broncher. Dans la coure de récré personne ne voulu l’approcher. Pire quand ce fut Naruto qui voulu s'approcher il fut repousser durement.</p>
<p class="western">« Monstre. Ne t’approche pas de nous, tu risquerais de nous blesser! »</p>
<p class="western">Et ce genre d'amabilité. Il du se contenir toute la journée. Naruto passa plus de temps au coin qu'a travailler...</p>
<p class="western">Il savais qu'il avais eu raison mais ça ne l'apaisa pas pour autant.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto arriva en courant. Kurama assis en forme de renard l'attendais et était prêt a subir l'humiliation d'un autre câlin plein de larme. Mais Naruto riais.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis rentré! » brailla le blond. Kurama surprit haussa un sourcille.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur le chiard. »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui! C’était super! »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama lui mit un léger coup de truffe sur la joue.</p>
<p class="western">« Pas la peine de me mentir. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto eu juste une crispation et un air triste qui ne dura pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Je savais que ce serais dur. » Il reprit son grand sourire. « Mais j'ai appris plein de choses! et... tu était là. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama écarquilla les yeux. Naruto s’il l’avais vu ne l’avais pas montrer...</p>
<p class="western">« <span>T</span>u savais? »</p>
<p class="western">« <span>O</span>ui. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois. En humain. Pourtant personne ne faisais attention a toi. C'est étrange. » Kurama <span>soupira intérieurement</span>, <span>leur lien était</span> <span>encore assez fort</span> pour que le nabot instinctivement sache ou il était et ce malgré n’importe quel stratagème de dissimulation ou d’apparence. Ce qui <span>rendais</span> le môme bien plus <span>douer</span> que n’importe quel Anbu aveugle de la journée...</p>
<p class="western">« <span>L</span>a dissimulation petit renardeau. Si tu es sage je t’apprendrais. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sautilla sur place.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>H</span>o s'il te plaît! Je suis toujours sage! »</p>
<p class="western">« Viens manger au lieu de brailler le mioche. »</p>
<p class="western">Alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger le plus jeune fixa Kurama.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>S</span>i tu peut te transformé en humain pour quoi tu ne le fait pas tout le temps? »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>J</span>e n'aime pas ça. »</p>
<p class="western">Le blond avais fini ses légumes et montra son assiette vide.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>T</span>u peut m'apprendre <span>à</span> me dissimuler ? »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama soupira mais l’emmena dans le jardin.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Durant toutes ces années il avais appris a Naruto les bases, le lancer de kunai, le maniement du chakra, remplacer son corps par un rondin, et il avais commencer a lui apprendre les bases de l'utilisation de la nature.</p>
<p class="western">Plus le renardeau l'apprendrait tôt, plus il assimilerais les techniques. Et maîtriser son chakra pour un Uzumaki était vital. Il avais aussi ajouter quelques sceaux faciles dans son apprentissage. Les Uzumaki étaient de toute façon très douer a ça et un kekai était une connaissance indispensable pour un manieur de sceau.</p>
<p class="western">Il passa une bonne heure a lui expliquer comment dissimuler son chakra. L'enfant s'épuisa a essayer et s’endormit. Kurama du l’attraper avec une queue pour le ramener dans son lit.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>C</span>e sera plus dur pour toi, tu as déjà bien trop de chakra pour ça... mais tu n’abandonnera jamais. Tête de bois! » Soupira Kurama plus a lui même puisque Naruto ronflais.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le lendemain il avais décider de laisser l'enfant se débrouiller. Même si le savoir dans ce temple de la haine l'angoissais un peut. Il n'avais pas l'habitude de s’inquiéter pour autre chose que lui même.</p>
<p class="western">Il détestât cette sensation.</p>
<p class="western">Il fut soulager le soir de voir le blond revenir. Entier.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>J</span>e suis de retour! »</p>
<p class="western">« J’entends, je ne suis pas sourd. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto lui racontât tout ce qu'il avais fait de la journée.</p>
<p class="western">Et une certaine routine s’installa.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Naruto a l'académie avait bien grandi. Il apprenais plein de choses même si en théorie il était plus souvent mit au coin et railler de ses camarades. Il était très bon en pratique mais avais beaucoup de mal a se concentré en théorie et se tapais toujours des sales notes... ce qui ne l’empêchais pas de continuer a essayer. On ne pouvais pas lui retiré sa persévérance...</p>
<p class="western">La seule chose qu'il ne pouvais pas changer c’était sa solitude face aux parents venant chercher leurs enfants. Tous les soir il regardait avec une certaine tristesse tous les autres partir accompagner de leur parents. Sauf un enfant, un peut comme lui.</p>
<p class="western">Mais quand il avait essayer de lui parler l'autre l'avais ignoré. Alors il avais laisser tomber.</p>
<p class="western">Le blond se dirigeait vers la sortie le cœur lourd. Plusieurs fois il avais demander a Kyûbi de venir le chercher a l'école mais le renard avais refuser. Cela éveillerais les soupçons.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto avais pleurer seul dans son lit. Il se sentait toujours seul et mit a l'écart, si différents des autres. Il était le dernier regardant les autres discuter joyeusement entre eux puis chacun prenais la main de leur parent et partaient.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto, dépêche toi. » Claqua une voix froide qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mile. Il releva le nez et couru vers Kurama en humain qui l'attendais calmement. Il alla directement vers lui en riant.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>T</span>u as pu venir! »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama lui ébouriffa les cheveux, qui n'en avaient foncièrement pas besoins.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>T</span>out es régler. Aller rentrons. »</p>
<p class="western">il prit la petite main et les deux partirent calmement conscient que tous les avaient regarder surprit. Naruto avait eu toute la soiré un grand sourire éblouissant et Kurama avais accepter intérieurement de rester en forme humaine la plus part du temps. Le temps que tout se tasse.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurama? »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi avais laisser l'enfant l’appeler par son prénom. Il était le seul autorisé a le faire.</p>
<p class="western">« Hn? »</p>
<p class="western">« <span>D</span>evant les autres, je doit t’appeler comment? »</p>
<p class="western">« <span>T</span>u peut utiliser Kurama. Mais eux Kyûbi-sama. »</p>
<p class="western">« <span>M</span>ais tu avais dit que c’était dangereux... »</p>
<p class="western">« <span>J'</span>ai envoyer un clone au Daimuo, de la preuve des complots et trahisons des conseiller, <span>contre ma tranquillité.</span> »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fit une moue sceptique.</p>
<p class="western">« Eux qui on l'air si terroriser par le démon, te laisser te balader dans la nature? J'ai du mal a y croire. »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi étira un rictus. Il avais toujours trouver le blond plus rapide a comprendre que la moyenne débile des gens. Malheureusement son chakra le rendais hyperactif et incapable de se fixer très longtemps sur une activité ou une réflexion... il espérais que ça s'améliorerais plus tard...</p>
<p class="western">« <span>I</span>ls n’ont pas le choix. Les seuls a pouvoir me renfermer dans un sceau, ce sont les Uzumaki. Tu es le dernier vivant. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto savais plus ou moins tout ça, Kyûbi lui avais expliquer, même appris des sceaux.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais ils auraient pu vouloir me tuer. »</p>
<p class="western">« Il on avancer ça aussi. Ça ne serais pas très malin. Je suis un pilier du monde Naruto. Je suis une partie de l'unique, on ne peut pas supprimer comme ça une partie du monde sans en subir les conséquences. En supprimant une moitié de moi, ton père pensais faire une bonne action pour les hommes. Mais c'est une catastrophe pour l'équilibre. Certains animaux puissant sont devenu fou. M’emmener dans le royaume des mort ne m'écarterais que pour un temps. Je dirais une décennie peut être. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu, tu récupère petit a petit la partie que mon père a scellé? »</p>
<p class="western">« Avec difficulté mais j'y arrive. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto perdit un peut son sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Mes parents sont mort pour rien... »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama fit un peut sèchement.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne suis pas responsable de la bêtise humaine! »</p>
<p class="western">Puis sorti de la pièce pour aller courir en forme de renard dans la foret. Naruto soupira. Chacun pour une raison différente avaient une énorme blessure a guérir. Parler de ce moment là les blessaient toujours tous les deux.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fit la vaisselle, il n'avais pas encore dix ans et pourtant il devais être plus mature que tous les autres. Mais parfois, il voulais juste être un enfant normal. Simplement un enfant banal.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sans l'ombre inquiétante de la mort planant au dessus de lui, Naruto avais décompresser un peut. Les conseillé avaient été juger pour traîtrise, a la grande surprise des civils. Ils avaient été beaucoup apprécier. Pour parer a tout problème le Daimuo en personne était venu. Il avais fait un petit discourt et puis avais serrer la main de l'hokage avant d'aller chuchoter quelque chose a un anbu dédier a sa protection.</p>
<p class="western">Kurama et Naruto c’étaient mit a l'écart, juste assez pour voir l’exécution des conseillé. Pas assez pour être dans la foule. L'anbu popa devant eux.</p>
<p class="western">« Le daimuo aurais vraiment souhaiter que vous veniez. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama souleva un sourcil sceptique.</p>
<p class="western">« S'il vous plaît Kyûbi no kitsune-sama. » rajouta l'anbu. Kyûbi roula des yeux. Il détestait ça mais peut être que ça allais faire avancer les choses. Il attrapa la main de Naruto et disparu dans un tourbillon de flamme orange pour apparaître devant le daimuo.</p>
<p class="western">« Tout vas bien! »</p>
<p class="western">Les anbu l'entourant, surprit, s’écartèrent.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est bon, tout vas bien. Je l'ai fait demander. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi intérieurement soupira. Il ne savais pas si cette 'rencontre' n'allais pas déclencher une guerre...</p>
<p class="western">Naruto un peut intimider d’être devant le village presque entier, et devant le daimuo fit une rapide courbette. Kurama ne bougea pas. Il n'avais pas a se plier devant un humain.</p>
<p class="western">« Je tenais a vous remercier en personne, en mon nom mais aussi celui du pays pour avoir ramener l'équilibre dans le village de konoha. Grace a vous, la racine, une organisation secrète, a été démantelé. »</p>
<p class="western">L'homme puissant fixais le Kyûbi en forme humaine, et l'enfant. Si le jeune blond semblais intimider, le démon lui semblais s'en ficher comme d'une guigne...</p>
<p class="western">« Je l'ai fait pour ma liberté, pas pour les honneur et la reconnaissance. Je l'ai fait pour garder en vie un enfant, un bébé humain, a vous. Si j'avais été si démoniaque, ou monstrueux, le sceau serais détruit, et j'aurais tuer le dernier vivant de la branche la plus puissante des fuinjutsu. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi était sur maintenant.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous ne vouliez pas détruire le village, pas une fois. On vous y a contrains. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama contrôla son chakra pour ne pas le laisser exploser avec sa colère intérieur.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis misanthrope, et pour le moment, aucun humain ne m'as montrer que j'avais tord. La preuve, encore maintenant, je doit monnayer ma liberté. En quel honneur? Je ne fait payer a personne la mort de millier d'insectes que vous écrasez tous chaque jour. Ce sont aussi... hum bref... définitivement l'humain n'est que mensonge, cupidité et égoïsme. »</p>
<p class="western">Il fit disparaître Naruto avec lui laissant l'hokage et le daimuo perplexe.</p>
<p class="western">« Je... » Sarutobi soupira et cette fois vraiment de soulagement.</p>
<p class="western">Bon ! Aucune guerre n'était déclenché. Mais ils leur avaient envoyer dans la figure qu'il n'avais besoins de personne, qu'il détestait les humains, ce a quoi il pouvais éventuellement adhéré vu ce qu'il avais subit, et qu'il ne tolérais pas d’être traiter comme un être inférieur, il ne plierais l’échine que dans la mort. Et encore.</p>
<p class="western">Ça c’était passer drôlement mieux que ce qu'il avais craint!</p>
<p class="western">Le daimuo avait fait un petit discourt de clôture encore un peut surprit et était parti en fin de journée.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Dans la rue chez les civils c’était l'effervescence, tout le monde ne parlais plus que de la trahison des conseillé, de la racine et du démon renard libéré! Chez les ninja c’était un peut plus discret mais non moins passionné. Alors que dans la petite maison au fond des bois, le calme régnais. Naruto arrosais leur plants et Kurama avais un jeu de shogi devant lui. Il avais reprit sa forme normale et déplaçais les pièces avec son chakra.</p>
<p class="western">Une fois le blond fini il vint vers Kurama et s’approcha prêt a s’allonger contre le ventre blanc mais le renard grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es couvert de terre! »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto roula des yeux et fit un rapide signe de main. Kurama souleva un sourcil animal surprit. Naruto était un enfant joueur, plein de vie et adorant faire des bêtises, notamment son hange le sexy no jutsu. Mais celui ci, il ne le connaissais pas. Il vit un petit renard ramper avec ses petites pattes et se faufiler contre son poitrail.</p>
<p class="western">« J’approuve cette utilisation de ton jutsu de pervers. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci. »</p>
<p class="western">Il resta un moment comme ça, de temps en temps Kurama lui expliquais une combinaison du shogi.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurama? »</p>
<p class="western">« Hn quoi? Je réfléchi renardeau. »</p>
<p class="western">« Moi aussi tu me déteste toujours? »</p>
<p class="western">Le démon fut un peut surprit de la question. Il soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne te hais pas. »</p>
<p class="western">« Mais es-ce que tu m'aime un peut? »</p>
<p class="western">Le démon fit en sorte de paraître occuper a réfléchir. Naruto fut déçus de ne pas avoir de réponse. Mais il avais dit qu'il ne le haïssais pas...</p>
<p class="western">« Moi je t'aime vraiment Kurama. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto somnola et le grand renard regardait le plus petit lover entre ses grandes pattes avant noires. Ce gosse avais la capacité de le surprendre a chaque fois. Et certain jour il se demandais si celui ci ne méritait pas un peut de considération.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">A l’académie ça n'avais pas changer grand chose qu'on sache que Naruto était protégé par Kyûbi. Certaines fois c’était même pire. Mais il encaissais, essayant de faire rire, faisant plein de bêtise. Au moins comme ça il était puni pour une bonne raison. Il passais son temps a se bagarré avec Sasuke Uchiwa, sa dernière bêtise avais été de peindre la montagne des Hokage et il avais du échapper aux anbu. Il avais tenu plusieurs heures... et Kyûbi avais ricaner quand un anbu était venu lui relater les faits accompagner de son senseï Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi avais regarder la montagne.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as un exécrable goût en matière de couleurs, et les anbu sont de piètre ninja. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto avais grogner le nez vers le sol. Iruka avais visiblement l'air choquer et l'anbu même cacher, semblais tendu.</p>
<p class="western">« Je note aussi que tu n'as même pas épargner ton père de ce massacre pictural. »</p>
<p class="western">cela sembla calmer Iruka qui maintenant semblais surprit.</p>
<p class="western">« Minato Namikaze... Naruto es son fil? »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama acquiesça.</p>
<p class="western">« Bien sur, vous pensiez que le blond de ses cheveux provenait d’où? La ressemblance n'est pas assez frappante? Les humains ne sont vraiment pas observateur! »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu m'avais dit de ne rien dire a personne... l'épargner aurais pu être un indice. » fit le blond en fixant Kurama.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui et malgré leur intelligence digne d'un escargot, je suis certains que ces deux mou du bulbe comprendrons qu'il ne faut pas l'ébruiter si on ne veux pas avoir des assassins débarquer par centaines au village. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka avais pâli un peut.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ferais tout pour protégé Naruto! »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien, pour dégradation je dirais... une journée de vaisselle en plus. Pour crime au bon goût, tu me fera deux devoir de fuinjutsu en plus. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto gémi.</p>
<p class="western">« Ho non pas le fuinjutsu... c'est long et compliquer... »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se retins de ricaner.</p>
<p class="western">« Je retiens que tu n'aime pas ça Naruto. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama sans rien ajouter emporta la tête blonde avec lui laissant l'anbu et Iruka immobile.</p>
<p class="western">« Inu, tu as réellement mit plus d'une heure a retrouver Naruto? »</p>
<p class="western">L'anbu soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« et encore. On l'as retrouver mangeant des ramens chez Ichiraku. J'imagine qu'il en avais mare de se cacher. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se frotta le front.</p>
<p class="western">« Galère. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire. Il es nul en théorie. Mais vraiment. Par contre en pratique... »</p>
<p class="western">Inu ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça c'est ton problème pas le mien. Moi j'ai a subir les remontrances pour ne pas avoir retrouver plus vite un enfant de 10 ans. Même pas genin. »</p>
<p class="western">l'anbu disparu et Iruka retourna a l’académie préparé les cours du lendemain.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le démon renard fixais le nabot.</p>
<p class="western">« Pour quoi tu as fait ça? »</p>
<p class="western">le blond fixais le sol soudainement intéressé par les feuilles d'herbes.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto? »</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas a me concentré en théorie. Mes idées papillonnes et je me retrouve a faire des bêtises... »</p>
<p class="western">Kyu soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es hyperactif, tu sais que tu as beaucoup trop de chakra pour un enfant. Ça influe sur ta concentration. On ne peut rien y faire si ce n'est canaliser cette énergie. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sera les poings.</p>
<p class="western">« En gros je suis voué a être nul! »</p>
<p class="western">il avais fuit dans sa chambre et <span>K</span>urama lui laissa son intimité, il devais apprendre de lui même a se canaliser...</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Le conseil ninja avais rejeter le passage de Naruto, il n'avais pas la moyenne en théorie et Iruka avais eu beau plaider en sa faveur, le conseil n'avait pas plier. <em>'pas de passe droit pour le porteur du biju.'</em></p>
<p class="western">Il l'avais annoncer a Naruto il y a avais quelques heures et depuis c’était l'ébullition. Même l'hokage avais été mit a contribution. Il était revenu bredouille avec un Kyûbi un peut surprit. Un peut.</p>
<p class="western">« Il a voler le rouleau des techniques interdites. » Kurama avais hausser les épaules.</p>
<p class="western">« Et? »</p>
<p class="western">« Les anbu ne le retrouvent pas. »</p>
<p class="western">« vos anbu sont inutiles. » cingla le démon.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce sont des techniques dangereuses... » plaida le senseï.</p>
<p class="western">« Il fallait brûler ce rouleau alors. Si même un enfant peut aller le voler... »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi consenti a essayer de l'amadouer.</p>
<p class="western">« Je pourrais vous laisser apprendre une des technique du rouleau. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« ça fait longtemps que je l'ai lu entièrement vous savez. Ai-je dit que vos anbu sont inutiles? Et a mon grand malheur, il n'y avais rien de très nouveau pour moi. Une ou deux amélioration de certains jutsu et encore... »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi failli se vautré.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous... »</p>
<p class="western">« Oui. Débrouillez vous, et si vous le trouvez, dite lui de rentré avant la nuit, sinon c'est moi qui le ramène par la peau des fesses et ça va barder. »</p>
<p class="western">Il disparu dans des flammes orange. Iruka reparti a la recherche de l'enfant. Sarutobi a l'apotiquaire. Il avais besoins d'une tisane calmante. Vraiment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Ce fut Iruka qui le retrouvas assis sur une balançoire. L'enfant tenais juste le rouleau.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto enfin! On te cherche partout! »</p>
<p class="western">le blond pleurais silencieusement.</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto... je suis désoler pour ton examen mais ce n’était pas une raison pour voler le rouleau des techniques interdites... »</p>
<p class="western">« Tout le monde s'en fou. Ne dites pas que vous êtes désoler senseï, ce n'est pas vrais. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se senti un peut démuni, l'enfant pensais vraiment qu'il s'en fichait?</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n'est pas vrais Naruto. Je t'ai défendu devant le conseil. »</p>
<p class="western">« Pas la peine de mentir, je vois bien qu'en classe vous fermez les yeux quand les autres m’accusent de les perturbé. Et je suis puni. Toujours. Même quand je ne fait rien. »</p>
<p class="western">La il se sentait carrément minable et honteux.</p>
<p class="western">« Je... j'ai vraiment essayer de te faire passer. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto lui remis le rouleau.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurama avais raison, même si je le veux très fort et que je fait tout ce que je peut pour, personne ne me considère comme un humain. Je suis juste... Le monstre. »</p>
<p class="western">Il essuya ses larmes de son bras en fixant le sol. Iruka se traita de con, de lâche, d’imbécile.</p>
<p class="western">« Écoute, je n'ai pas toujours été très juste, mais tu n'est pas un monstre pour moi. Si je te promet que je ferais plus attention, promet moi de ne plus me donner une raison de te punir. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto releva le visage vers son senseï.</p>
<p class="western">« Promit. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka se mit devant lui et lui tendit la main.</p>
<p class="western">« Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les autres soient plus sympas avec toi, mais arrête de pleurer d'accord ? On ne règle aucun problème en pleurant. Aller viens. »</p>
<p class="western">Il le prit dans les bras. Naruto senti une chaleur presque paternel dans ce câlin. Il était surprit mais content.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as lu le rouleau? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se détacha.</p>
<p class="western">« Juste le début. »</p>
<p class="western">« Pour quoi tu as voler le rouleau, tu n'est pas censé connaître son existence... »</p>
<p class="western">« Mizuki m'as dit que c’était l’épreuve ultime du test... que je serais reconnu comme ninja si je le subtilisais. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n'est pas... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suppose qu'il a fait ça pour que je sois renvoyer. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne sais pas, mais je vais devoir prévenir les anbu... »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka regardait le soleil presque coucher.</p>
<p class="western">« Kyûbi no kitsune voulais que tu rentre avant la nuit... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« je vais être puni, je suppose... »</p>
<p class="western">Mais Iruka lui prit la main.</p>
<p class="western">« Je t’accompagne. Et j'expliquerais a l'hokage que tu ne voulais pas faire ça pour nuire au village. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka remit le rouleau a un Anbu avec un message a faire passer pour le Hokage.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto fut surprit mais amena son senseï devant le kekai, il passa tenant toujours la main d'Iruka rester a l’extérieur pour le moment.</p>
<p class="western">« Iruka-senseï m’accompagne. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama ouvrit le kekai a Iruka qui pénétra a son tour.</p>
<p class="western">« Désoler du dérangement mais comme il était tard, j'ai préféré ramener Naruto. Et m’assurer qu'il ne serais pas puni. Il a rendu le rouleau que j'ai remis a un anbu. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka était un peut fébrile, Kyûbi était sous forme de renard et se releva déployant ses queues dans son dos. Naruto attira son professeur jusqu'à la maison mais le blond se calma un peut.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es fâché Kurama? »</p>
<p class="western">Le renard dévisageait l'humain puis poussa Naruto vers la porte.</p>
<p class="western">« Vas mettre la table, j'ai fait a manger, je suppose que tu n'as pas manger ce soir. » Naruto fila et le renard retourna a l'analyse de l'humain.</p>
<p class="western">« Si vous lui faite du mal, ou le trahissez, j’étalerais vos tripes dans toute l’académie. Vous rester dîner? »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka dégluti.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est limpide. Heu...je ne voudrais pas m'imposer... »</p>
<p class="western">« Naruto, ajoute un couverts, Umino reste pour manger. »</p>
<p class="western">« COOL! »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka soupira et se détendit en passant la porte. Naruto le fit installer pour manger. A sa grande surprise Naruto raconta avec entrain sa journée d’épreuve, expliquant a Kyûbi ce qu'il avais fait, appris, racontant l'histoire de Mizuki et de sa fuite.</p>
<p class="western">Le démon a son étonnement n'émis aucun jugement. Appréciant même le talent du blond a se dissimuler.</p>
<p class="western">A la fin du repas l'homme a la balafre sur le nez souriait. La situation était pourtant étrange mais il se sentait bien.</p>
<p class="western">« Aller, va mettre ton pyjama petit monstre et frotte derrière les oreilles cette fois. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka bien que surprit comprit que c’était une boutade et Naruto râla.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est toi le gros monstre! »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi lui mit un coup de museau dans le dos.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne suis pas gros, j'ai neufs queue, ça me donne du volume. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama se releva et accompagna Iruka a la sortie.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il était tard dans le bureau de l'hokage.</p>
<p class="western">« Pas de passe droit... » Soupira Sarutobi chagriné.</p>
<p class="western">Le chef anbu sorti du plafond.</p>
<p class="western">« Inu? Un problème? » Iruka avais l'air renfrogner. Inu enleva son masque.</p>
<p class="western">« Je vais former cet enfant hokage. Je laisse mon poste a un autre. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi écarquilla les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi? »</p>
<p class="western">« Il a un potentiel énorme, il es venu trois fois ce mois ci au quartier général des anbu, personne ne l'as vu ni entré, ni sortir, il a peinturluré les mur, poser des kunai explosif de confetti, poser des coussins péteurs... littéralement, sous notre nez et sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive. Ok, le Kyûbi lui a peut être enseigné des techniques efficaces, mais a son age, les maîtriser parfaitement, cacher son chakra comme il le fait et nous balader pendant des heures dans konoha... moi je dit que c'est un futur anbu et ce serais vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas guider. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka prit Kakashi dans les bras puis le relâcha.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci Kakashi! »</p>
<p class="western">« Bon. » fit l'hokage un peut pousser... « Puisque tout le monde es d'accord. Kakashi je te met une équipe. Et j'aurais aimer être au courant de ses intrusions... »</p>
<p class="western">Inu haussa les épaules visiblement pas repentant.</p>
<p class="western">« Y aurait-il autre choses a savoir? »</p>
<p class="western">« Dites a mon successeur, que le bizutage des nouveaux anbu, c'est de pister Naruto. Ça les tien occuper longtemps...très longtemps. Et ça leur fait les pieds. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka fut surprit puis explosa de rire.</p>
<p class="western">« Sérieux? »</p>
<p class="western">« Ba il es super douer pour nous filer sous le nez depuis un bon moment, c'est devenu un test de niveau anbu. Les meilleurs en sont a une bonne heure. »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka lui mit un coup de coude.</p>
<p class="western">« Et toi tu en es a combien? »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Quand il ne fait pas exprès de me fuir? 32 minute. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je paris que Gai essaye de te battre. »</p>
<p class="western">« 34 minute. »</p>
<p class="western">« Humhum...et pour Mizuki? »</p>
<p class="western">« Une équipe le piste. Il serons de retour rapidement. Il semblerais qu'il soit coupable et qu'il ai fait ça pour avoir les techniques interdites. Naruto n'as pas menti. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi fit un signe de la main las pour les envoyer ailleurs. Bon sang il allais devenir dingue. Aller un peut de tisane.</p>
<p class="western">Dans le couloir le grisonnant kakashi se stoppa et fixa Iruka.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça ira? Mizuki était un ami a toi... »</p>
<p class="western">Iruka lui fit un large sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça ira. Merci. J'ai compris il y a longtemps qu'il c’était enfermer dans une jalousie maladive et j'ai fait le deuil de notre amitié...toi prend soins de Naruto. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ferais de mon mieux. »</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kakashi fit demander a son équipe d’être au terrain 7 pour leur première épreuve. Sasuke Uchiwa était planter droit comme un I a coter de Naruto assis au sol griffonnant dans la terre. Au bout d'un moment le petit renard lover a coter s'étira, révulsant ses yeux, dévoilant ses belles canines blanches, sa langue rose, couchant ses oreilles noire et étirant ses pattes comme chaussé de noire.</p>
<p class="western">« Si je baillais comme ça, je me déboîterais la mâchoire. » soupira le blond. Kyu ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Avantage animal je suppose, plus résistant, mieux conçu. Vous les humains êtes si...imparfaits. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« Nous au moins on a des mains avec des pouces opposables. »</p>
<p class="western">Kyu s’étira le popotin en hérissant son dos roux.</p>
<p class="western">« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Uchiwa. Des pouces ne font pas de vous des meilleurs ninja, souvent vous utilisez les animaux pour palier vos incommensurables lacunes... »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke sorti un kunai.</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne suis pas faible. »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi releva les babines face a lui.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu es faible. Tous les humains le sont. Tu as dix ans, tu n'est pour moi encore qu'un bébé qui rampe et tâtonne! »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke se jeta sur le renard pour attaquer. Kyu se décala le poussant juste avec sa seule queue sortie pour plus de discrétion.</p>
<p class="western">« Pas besoins de pouces opposable pour te mettre a terre Uchiwa. Reste a ta place, au sol a mordre la poussière. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke se releva et retenta une attaque. Puis encore une... mais immanquablement Kyu l'envoyais voler avec un seul mouvement de queue sans bouger son corps.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Uchiwa? Foncer dans le tas avec un kunai, une volée de shuriken et grogner ta rage et ton incompétence? »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke hurla.</p>
<p class="western">« Je serais plus fort que tout le monde et j'irais tuer mon frère! »</p>
<p class="western">En envoyant une boule de feu sur kyu qui ne chercha même pas a l'esquiver. Comme si le renard se baignais dedans il ferma les yeux et se laissa lécher par les flammes. Aucun effet, il était un démon de feu a la base...</p>
<p class="western">« Alors il va falloir que tu apprenne a utilisé ta cervelle Uchiwa... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto avais froncer les sourcilles et c’était interposer a une nouvelle attaque.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça suffit! Bien sur qu'il ne peut pas être plus fort que toi, tu es un biju kurama. Et toi, Kyûbi est un démon de feu... ça lui fait autant d'effet qu'une petite brise. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke fut surprit d’être interrompu par le blond. Et un peut honteux. Il n'avais pas le niveau. Il avais juré vengeance. Il se retourna les larmes aux yeux de rage prêt a partir mais Naruto le retint par le bras.</p>
<p class="western">« Écoute, on doit attendre Kakashi ne part pas. Je m'excuse de ce qu'a put dire Kurama... »</p>
<p class="western">Kyu derrière grogna en roulant des yeux.</p>
<p class="western">« Humain débile. Moi je ne m'excuse pas! »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fit un signe a<span>u</span> renard de laisser tomber. Sasuke se retourna le regard brillant.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu ne le pense pas. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Si on es ici c'est bien pour apprendre non? Sinon on seraient déjà sur des mission de rang S et ce serais merveilleux. J'ai aussi envie que toi de partir en mission, d’apprendre des techniques... »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke plissa les yeux. Le nabot s'en sortait pas mal.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec le recalé et le démon. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fit la moue.</p>
<p class="western">« Il es froid, sarcastique, cynique, a peut, voir pas de compassion, mais c'est un biju. Si tu veux être plus fort... trouve mieux que de t’entraîner avec le biju a neuf queues. Vas y dit moi qui es plus fort? »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke du fermer la bouche. Vu comme ça... il croisa les bras et patienta.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Kakashi se fit attendre un long moment encore mais il fini par leur expliquer le principe du test des clochettes.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke et Naruto tentèrent pendant longtemps de les attrapées. Pendant si longtemps que Naruto fut a bout de force et incapable d'invoquer plus de clone de l'ombre.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke n’était pas mieux. Il ne pouvais plus cracher du feu et ne sentait plus son corps.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurama! » Pleurnicha le blond alors que le renard se mit en position assis dévoilant un beau collier tenant une clochette.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi? Tu es en train de me dire que tu en a mare de foncer sur un ancien anbu comme un décérébré? Vous êtes pathétique a utiliser votre minable force au lieu de votre cerveau. Quoi que je vous comprend, a votre niveau de bêtise il vaux mieux risquer un claquage ça fait moins mal que de réfléchir... vous mériteriez une lobotomie. Que l'Uchiwa mal éduquer ne réfléchisse pas, mais toi minable, je t'ai appris des techniques de dissimulations il me semble... »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi grossi au point de les dépasser en hauteur et posa une patte sur le torse du blond qui fut plaquer allonger au sol.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu me fait honte. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que d’être un anbu inutile. Hein Hatake? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto avais les larmes aux yeux alors que le renard repartait posant la clochette dans la main de Kakashi qui avais écarquiller les yeux en la voyant sur le renard. Le grisonnant parti a la suite de Kyûbi en lui suppliant de lui dire comment il avais fait.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto avais juste poser son bras sur ses yeux.</p>
<p class="western">C’était la première fois que Kyûbi lui disais qu'il avais honte de lui. Il retint ses sanglots, jamais Kurama ne lui avais parler aussi durement!</p>
<p class="western">« Hé le dobe, relève toi. Le laisse pas nous traiter d'idiots! »</p>
<p class="western">« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Idiot! »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto c’était relever et avais mit son poing dans la figure du brun qui était surprit.</p>
<p class="western">« Teme! Je t'ai rien fait! »</p>
<p class="western">« Je ne suis pas un minable moi! »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke sera le poing.</p>
<p class="western">« Ha oui? Et moi si? Tu n'as fait que lancer tes clones d'ombre sur Kakashi et éviter ses attaques! Je croyait qu'on étaient sens<span>é</span> apprendre, mais visiblement c’était juste de belles paroles. Tu veux juste pavaner en montrant que tu as lu le rouleau des techniques interdites! Mais tu sais même PAS l'utiliser correctement! »</p>
<p class="western">ils se tapèrent dessus.</p>
<p class="western">Avec leur fatigue cela ne dura pas si longtemps. Naruto voyant le ciel étoilé soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Kurama va me tuer de rentré aussi tard, en plus d’être un idiot, je vais me taper du fuinjutsu... »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke tourna la tête assis en tailleur massant son poignet.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu sais faire du fuinjutsu? »</p>
<p class="western">« Deux trois choses. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je suppose qu'on devrais un peut plus échanger nos techniques et apprendre a coopéré... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira en se mettant assis.</p>
<p class="western">« Et utiliser notre cerveau. On se retrouve demain ici pour s’entraîner? »</p>
<p class="western">« Ouais. »</p>
<p class="western">Chacun parti dans une direction, il allais falloir travailler la coopération. Kyu dans un arbre a coter de Kakashi sautât souplement.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous avez fait exprès? »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama ne se retourna pas.</p>
<p class="western">« Vous n'avez jamais admis personne a ce test. Ce test qui date de Minato... »</p>
<p class="western">« Les ninja sont une équipe, je préfère qu'ils le comprennent tout de suite. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama continua a marcher calmement.</p>
<p class="western">« Dans ce cas, je déteste les Uchiwa, sûrement plus que tous les villageois réunis me haïssent, mais si je doit donner un conseil, on ne laisse pas un enfant entouré des fantômes de sa famille massacré, encore moins sans suivit psychologique... sa seule raison de vivre c'est la vengeance et la haine. Visiblement vous n’avez pas encore assez subit avec moi pour comprendre la leçon. Vous êtes vraiment débiles les humains. Ou masochistes... hum c'est une idée a creusé. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi resta droit. Kyûbi n'avais pas tord. Il fallait essayer de récupéré les choses avant qu'elles ne dégénères. Il sauta sur le toit d'un immeuble, direction la tour hokage!</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kyu les regardaient s’entraîner avec...amusement. Grimper a un arbre. C’était pourtant si simple pour un ninja, mais visiblement entre Sasuke et Naruto pas un des deux ne réchapperais a des bleus. Beaucoup de bleus.</p><p class="western">Il léchait son magnifique pelage depuis une heure et en avais mare de les entendre brailler, courir a la verticale sur deux mètre et se vautrer comme des imbéciles.</p><p class="western">« Bande de débiles, vous auriez commencer l’entraînement avec un ou deux clones, vous auriez doubler votre pratique et vous auriez fini depuis longtemps... vous êtes impossiblement abrutis. »</p><p class="western">Naruto se laissa tomber au sol sur le dos. Sasuke juste a coter était dans la même position épuiser. Naruto lui agrippa le poignet.</p><p class="western">« On peut le faire! Deux clone? »</p><p class="western">Sasuke soupira.</p><p class="western">« Mes clones ne sont que des illusion le dobe. »</p><p class="western">Naruto sorti un pinceau et un parchemin.</p><p class="western">« Je vais bricoler un truc un peut comme les miens... ils leur faut une réserve de chakra... un peut de consistance... »</p><p class="western">Naruto fini le sceau et le copia sur d'autre parchemins.</p><p class="western">« Tu colle ça sur tes clones, tu leur envoi un peut de chakra. Et ça devrais être bon. »</p><p class="western">« Hn. »</p><p class="western">Aider mutuellement chacun fit deux clone et... continua a tomber.</p><p class="western">Kyu eu un petit surir intérieur, pour Sasuke peut être pas, puisque ses clones dépopaient a chaque choque, mais Naruto avec ses vrais clones d'ombre encaissaient mieux. Sauf que quand il les feraient disparaître, il emmagasinerais leur pratique, mais aussi leur fatigue et leur douleur.</p><p class="western">Il ricana comme un grand méchant mais intérieurement.</p><p class="western">Naruto allais tellement douiller!</p><p class="western">Il croisa les pattes et posa son museau dessus pour se délecté du spectacle.</p><p class="western">Il n’était pas un monstre, il soignerais le blond une fois comprit qu'il devais utiliser plus ce qui lui servais a combler le vide entre ses deux oreilles. Ha les humains...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Kakashi vit le démon traîner le corps du brun par un pied et Naruto affaler sur son dos.</p><p class="western">« Ils on réussi? »</p><p class="western">« On va dire que c'est pas le chemin mais le but final qui es important hein... par moment je me demande si ces deux là on la lumière a chaque étage. »</p><p class="western">Kakashi roula des yeux en rangeant son livre dans sa poche.</p><p class="western">« Vous êtes dur avec les enfants. »</p><p class="western">Kyu se lova dans un coin de leur campement.</p><p class="western">« Non, je suis réaliste avec tous les humains. Vous êtes des imbéciles. »</p><p class="western">Mais Kakashi commençais a voir certaines choses.</p><p class="western">« Vous aimez bien Naruto. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas plus un jeu d'insulter Sasuke que vraiment de la méchanceté. »</p><p class="western">Kyu fit comme si il fermais les yeux et ne l'entendais pas.</p><p class="western">« Misanthrope. » grogna le renard.</p><p class="western">« C’était peut être vrais avant... »</p><p class="western">Kyu rouvrit les yeux sur Kakashi et son sempiternel masque.</p><p class="western">« Ne me forcez pas a parler de choses désagréable. Ces deux débiles sont vidé de chakra, une fois de nouveau en forme pour brailler, ce serais intelligent de profiter du pays de la vague pour leur apprendre a marcher sur l'eau...et avec un peut de chance, on réussira peut être a en noyer un sur deux. »</p><p class="western">Kakashi ricana. L'idée n’était pas mauvaise.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kyûbi ne voulais pas intervenir a chaque fois. Naruto devais apprendre a se débrouiller sans lui, toute la difficulté c’était de savoir quand intervenir.</p><p class="western">« S'il te plaît Kurama. »</p><p class="western">Il était retourné dans le corps du blond pour contourné le miroir démoniaque. Il avais vu le deuxième tomoe de Sasuke s’activer et ce débile prendre l'attaque destiné a Naruto.</p><p class="western">Il savais en voyant la trajectoire de l'attaque qu'elle ne serais pas mortelle, le blond aurais été dans les choux un bon moment mais ça lui aurais servi de leçon.</p><p class="western">Seulement Naruto ne savais pas que l'attaque n’était qu'incapacitante, et Haku lui disais que Sasuke était mort...blablabla...</p><p class="western">« Kurama, je t'en prit fait quelque chose. »</p><p class="western">Et Naruto avais totalement perdu les pédales, seulement sa réserve de chakra était épuiser. Il avais penser que le blond l'aurais forcé a lui donner du chakra, mais non. Il lui laissais son corps, le contrôle.</p><p class="western">« Tu veux te venger? »</p><p class="western">Haku était toujours dans son petit laïus et Naruto lui parlais intérieurement.</p><p class="western">« Je...ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça, avec cette mission je voulais simplement être utile, apprendre...pas faire tuer Sasuke. S'il te plaît Kurama. Je n'ai plus la force. Empêche ce carnage et si tu peut, sauve Sasuke. »</p><p class="western">« OK. Je vais arrêter ce gâchis. »</p><p class="western">Kyûbi prit le contrôle, contrat l’attaque a la surprise de Haku.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Naruto était hors jeu, vider d’énergie et de chakra, Sasuke était dans le coma, Kakashi tentait avec ses dernière forces de protégé les enfants en éliminant Zabuza.</p><p class="western">Le chidori allais toucher sa cible, mais le démon avais vu Haku prêt a s'interposer. Il l'enferma dans une bulle de chakra démoniaque qu'il opacifia coupant son jutsu de miroir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Haku était a genoux au sol les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Kyûbi ferma les yeux.</p><p class="western">Kyûbi dans un mouvement de chakra orange sorti du corps de Naruto et prit une forme humaine. Haku l'avais vu, Haku avais vite comprit la nature de Naruto.</p><p class="western">Naruto c’était précipiter vers lui pour le soutenir.</p><p class="western">« Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Tu n'est pas une arme mais une personne bien! »</p><p class="western">Kyûbi soupira. Le blond n'avais pas tord, Haku serais un atout pour eux...</p><p class="western">« Tu es un valeureux combattant Haku Yuki. Ta place n'est pas avec des mercenaires, tu peut faire le choix de rejoindre cette équipe. <span>Pour être utile et libre de tes propres choix</span>. »</p><p class="western">Haku renifla un moment.</p><p class="western">« Pour quoi cette proposition? »</p><p class="western">« Tu es un redoutable medic-ninja. Un medic-ninja capable de se protégé. »</p><p class="western">« Mon pays est celui de l'eau. »</p><p class="western">« Ton pays est a feu et a sang,et des millier de mercenaires n'y changerons rien. »</p><p class="western">« Comment savez vous pour le clan Yuki...? »</p><p class="western">Kyuu ricana.</p><p class="western">« Il n'y a pas des dizaines de manieur de glace a ce niveau. Simple déduction. »</p><p class="western">« Vous êtes le Kyûbi? »</p><p class="western">Kurama grogna.</p><p class="western">« Kyûbi no kitsune. »</p><p class="western">« Naruto vous appelle Kurama. »</p><p class="western">« Naruto est mon jinchuriki et il a gagner le droit de l'utilisé. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils furent interrompu par une petite armé de mercenaires.</p><p class="western">« Voyez vous ça, Zabuza est mort et nous avons un biju. »</p><p class="western">Kurama fixais Haku, Kakashi, Naruto presque dans les vapes, a se demander qui soutenais qui, et Sasuke encore loin de se réveillé.</p><p class="western">Magnifique.</p><p class="western">« Réfléchit a cette offre. Elle n'as aucune limite de validité. »</p><p class="western">Intérieurement Kyûbi avais fait ça par logique, il était le feu et dans l'équipe un manieur de glace serais un atout, surtout aussi fort, et un medic-ninja ne serais pas superflu. Il suffisais de regarder ses faibles humain pour s'en rendre compte. Lui ne pouvais pas faire des miracles et en plu surtout sur le blond braillard. Et Haku était fort, bien plus que les deux nabot. Ça lui changerais un peut.</p><p class="western">Même si c’était encore ramasser un humain errant, orphelin et gavé de traumatismes. Haaaaa! Il avais le chic pour ramasser les cas sociaux!</p><p class="western">« Préparez vous! Nous allons devenir célèbre pour avoir éliminer un démon » fit l'homme a la canne, Gato, mais Kyûbi leva la main vers eux sans les regarder, il fixais toujours Haku.</p><p class="western">« Je vais m’occuper personnellement de votre cas. Donnez moi une minute. »</p><p class="western">Haku fit un signe positif.</p><p class="western">« Prenez son épée. Qu'elle aille a une personne digne de l'utilisé. »</p><p class="western">Kyûbi fit un signe positif. Haku se redressa, emporta le corps de Zabuza et disparu. Kakashi était relevé, prêt a combattre a coter du démon. Enfin Kurama regarda les mercenaires et leva le bras pour tiré le bandeau et recacher l’œil de Kakashi.</p><p class="western">« Coucher le chien, je m’occupe d'eux, vous, des deux nabot inutiles. Et pour votre survie, garder hors de ma vue le sharingan au maximum. »</p><p class="western">Kyûbi s'élança, attrapa l’épée de Zabuza et fit un vrais carnage. Il se retournait la lame sur l'épaule posé négligemment avec un sourire carnassier. Naruto était un peut mieux avec les premiers soins que lui avais prodiguer son senseï. Sasuke avais lui aussi reprit ses esprit, même si il avais l'air d'un cadavre.</p><p class="western">« Tu aurais pu garder mon corps... » fit le blond.</p><p class="western">« C'est cela oui ! En cas de transformation, si je garde ton corps, cela veux dire que je doit briser chaque os de ton corps, remanier chaque tenketsu... je ne suis pas bien sur que tu subisse sans broncher. Mais si tu veux la prochaine fois, j'essaye, juste pour voir a quel point tu peut hurler de douleur et en combien de temps tu t’évanouis si tu y tien vraiment. »</p><p class="western">Naruto fit la moue.</p><p class="western">« Non. C'est bon. »</p><p class="western">« Aller, on rentre au camps. J'ai eu assez de carnage pour la journée. Qu'ils se démerde avec leur foutu pont. »</p><p class="western">Sasuke tenta mais n'y parvint pas, ce fut Naruto qui le hissa d'un coup.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Ce fut deux jours plus tard, Naruto au bord de la noyade tellement il avait bu la tasse, Sasuke trempé mais le regard déterminé que Haku refit sont apparition. Il alla directement vers le renard ninja a une queue et minuscule.</p>
<p class="western">« J'accepte l'offre. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi narguait les enfants a lire, percher en équilibre sur un tronc d’arbre poser a la verticale. Position très acrobatique.</p>
<p class="western">« Que font Naruto-kun et Sasuke? »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Il essaye de marcher sur l'eau... enfin vu leur tentative, ils essayent surtout de voir qui sera le premier a se noyer... »</p>
<p class="western">Haku se releva et calmement en marchant doucement se mit a leur niveau. Sasuke le fusilla du regard et Naruto soupira en chouinant.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais ça a l'air tellement simple! Même avec deux clones depuis une heures...je n'arrive a rien! »</p>
<p class="western">Haku lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa pour le sortir de l'eau ou il surnageait difficilement. Une fois attiré, Haku glaça une partie de l'eau et Sasuke relâcha son chakra pour s’asseoir une seconde. Il était épuiser.</p>
<p class="western">« Il n'y a pas que le chakra, il y a le mouvement, la pression, l'équilibre. Un morceau de bois flotte, une pierre coule. Tu doit être le bois. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto écarquilla les yeux.</p>
<p class="western">« Des micro bulles d'air? Ça peut aider? »</p>
<p class="western">« Essaye. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto prit l'eau une fois de plus. Mais il avais comprit le principe. La ou pour marcher sur un arbre on devais garder un flux de chakra constant, il devais être plus malléable avec l'eau. Faire comme une couche de protection, en plus de modeler son chakra pour garder l'équilibre.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto et Kyûbi avaient trouver enfin le village des tourbillons. Passer avait été plus compliquer que prévu, mais ils avaient réussi. Kyu l'avais amener vers le bâtiment de l'hokage selon les souvenir du démon.</p>
<p class="western">Ils avaient par contre plus peiner a trouver les archives.</p>
<p class="western">Kurama avait tout sceller dans un parchemin. Tout. Ils feraient le tris plus tard.</p>
<p class="western">« Ma mère, elle habitait ou? »</p>
<p class="western">« Chez ses parents, elle était jeune. Par ici. »</p>
<p class="western">Le renard galopa dans une rue en ruine rongé par la végétation pour montrer un tas de pierre branlante. Il diminua sa taille et se faufila dans une fissure. Une fois a l’intérieur il fouina un peut.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce n'est pas trop abîmé? » cria le blond.</p>
<p class="western">« Les poutres tiennent par miracle, si tu entre, tout s'éfondre. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu pourrais prendre... je sais pas une peluche, une photo encore intacte... »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi n’était pas venu pour ça. Lui ce qui l'intéressais c’était d’apprendre les techniques Uzumaki au blond. Et seul le blond dernier vivant pouvais desceller les protections. Ici c’était le bonus.</p>
<p class="western">Il ouvrit un parchemin pour sceller le maximum de choses. Bon vu l’état il ne restait pas grand choses mais ce serais des babioles qui feraient plaisir au blond.</p>
<p class="western">Quelques bibelot représentant la mer, l’île, des photos, des livres, une belle tenue avec un dessin de tourbillon représentant le clan Uzumaki...</p>
<p class="western">Il scella le sceau, et au craquement, fila en dehors. Même lui avais visiblement été l’élément de trop a enduré pour la maison qui s'effondra bruyamment.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto fut englouti dans un nuage de fumé et grava.</p>
<p class="western">« Ba j’espère que tu a prit l'essentiel... »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama lui donna le rouleau d'invocation.</p>
<p class="western">« J’espère aussi. Aller, ne traînons pas trop. Ce n'est pas toi qui fait le ménage des assassins après. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto lui tira la langue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kakashi faisais son rapport <span>à</span> l'hokage.</p>
<p class="western">« Le pond est construit. Ils on je pense retenu la leçon, sans Kyûbi-sama ça aurais fini en carnage. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi avais sous les yeux le rapport complet. En effet, ils n’étaient pas passer loin de l’hécatombe.</p>
<p class="western">« ils on quand même beaucoup progresser. »</p>
<p class="western">L'hokage fixa le ninja.</p>
<p class="western">« Et ramener une nouvelle recrue. »</p>
<p class="western">« Haku est un ninja très douer qui mérite mieux que d’être mercenaire. Il es extraordinaire en medic-ninja! »</p>
<p class="western">« Il es en interrogatoire. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi était un peut tendu.</p>
<p class="western">« Kyûbi-sama le sais? »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Il est avec lui. Et Sasuke Uchiwa? Est-il plus stable? »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi fit un signe positif.</p>
<p class="western">« Ça va mieux. Il retourne souvent au quartier Uchiwa mais étrangement a chaque fois, Naruto ou Kyûbi-sama sont rapidement sur les lieux pour le distraire ou le provoquer et ils finissent toujours par aller au terrain 7 pour s’entraîner. Ça a l'air de fonctionner. »</p>
<p class="western">« Bien. Le nouveau conseil a peut apprécier que je vous place avec le biju et le dernier Uchiwa. Je me réjouis de leur donner des bonnes nouvelles. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi compris le sous entendu, 'que je leur rabatte le caquet a ses vieilles biques'.</p>
<p class="western">A bien des égard, cette équipe était particulière, Kakashi n'avais pas trois aspirants ninja mais deux, seconder par le biju. Et visiblement ce n’était pas de trop. En cas de problème, et il ne doutais pas que les problèmes allaient arriver de plus en plus a cause du jinchuriki, Naruto était protégé par Kyûbi-sama, Sasuke par Kakashi. Même si visiblement le démon n'intervenais qu'en dernier recourt. Il restait a savoir comment Haku allais se comporter.</p>
<p class="western">« Pour quelle raison Kyûbi-sama n'est pas intervenu plus tôt? »</p>
<p class="western">« Je pense qu'il laisse à Naruto et Sasuke le temps de faire des erreurs. Ou d'utiliser le vide entre leur deux oreilles comme il aime le dire. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est une méthode d'enseignement comme une autre, mais ne lui laissez pas l’entière responsabilité de leur apprentissage, la paresse en ce moment es mal venue. »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il se rendait compte qu'il avais beau être un excellent ninja, il n’était pas un bon prof. Kyûbi en plus d’être extraordinairement puissant, et cynique, et fourbe, et vicieux, était lui un excellent professeur...</p>
<p class="western">bigre, ce n’était pas très flatteur pour lui mais le démon était le meilleur pour faire rentré du plomb dans la tête de ces énergumènes buté!</p>
<p class="western">« Il es... le professeur que tous reverrais d'avoir. J'arrive moi aussi a apprendre des choses... »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi failli s’étrangler avec sa salive. Quelle mort ridicule pour un hokage!</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi? » couina le vieux sage.</p>
<p class="western">« Et bien il aime les résultat rapide. Il leur a donner l'idée de maximiser leur apprentissage en multipliant leur expérience avec des clones. Mais il ne leur a pas dit de faire attention car ils multiplieraient aussi la fatigue et la douleur. Une fois les deux vider de chakra et presque au bord du coma bien que leur but atteins, il les as traiter d'idiot de bon a rien et que finalement ils n'avais rien anticipé et encore moins maîtriser. Ils on du coup appris a géré la limite d'utilisation des clones, la division du chakra dans chaque clone, faire attention au temps passer... Naruto a improviser un sceau pour que les clones de Sasuke soit plus qu'une illusion... c’était bien plus qu'une simple leçon. Et même moi je n'aurais jamais penser a utiliser des clones d'ombre pour apprendre plus vite. »</p>
<p class="western">Le hokage referma la bouche.</p>
<p class="western">« Dois-je en conclure que Kyûbi-sama est en fait le professeur et toi le troisième élève? »</p>
<p class="western">Kakashi ricana.</p>
<p class="western">« Ce serais très drôle. »</p>
<p class="western">Sarutobi ricana presque jaune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Kyûbi lécha sa patte ensanglanté. En voilà dix de plus qu'il avais éliminer simplement. Ces abrutis ne venaient ici que pour éliminer Naruto et ou attraper le démon renard.</p><p class="western">« Imbéciles. »</p><p class="western">Un homme en getta approcha.</p><p class="western">« Si Minato voulais garder le secret ce n’était pas pour rien. Bien que sa filiation ne soit pas encore connue. Naruto ne l'as pas encore brailler sur les toits? »</p><p class="western">le démon renard passa sa patte sur son oreille maculée.</p><p class="western">« Il sais qu'il ne doit pas en parler. Même si je ne sais pas précisément pour quoi les humains sont de tels être stupides... »</p><p class="western">l'homme posa son rouleau d'invocation au sol droit et y posa son coude, posant la pointe de sa getta sur le sol détendu.</p><p class="western">« Je ne sais pas non plus. Comment va Naruto? »</p><p class="western">« Il braille. Fort. »</p><p class="western">Jiraya ria.</p><p class="western">« j'en conclu qu'il es en bonne forme alors. Si je survie jusque là je pourrais le prendre en tutelle et lui apprendre le senjutsu. »</p><p class="western">Kyu roula des yeux.</p><p class="western">« J'ai déjà commencer. C’était nécessaire, apprendre a scinder, malaxer et utiliser les différents chakra l'aide a ce recentré sur le sien. »</p><p class="western">« Laissez moi quelques trucs a lui apprendre que je ne passe pas pour un vieux débris inutile... » râla le 'vieux' avec humour.</p><p class="western">« C'est pourtant réaliste, vous êtes un humain inutile... »</p><p class="western">l’ermite soupira amuser.</p><p class="western">« Qui vous informe... bon, aller... »</p><p class="western">Kyûbi le fixais.</p><p class="western">« Garder le renardeau vous plairais? »</p><p class="western">l'homme reprit le rouleau.</p><p class="western">« Vous comptez l’abandonner? »</p><p class="western">« Pour aller ou? Au cas ou votre cerveau d'humain soit atrophier… Je suis encore relier au nabot par le sceau sur son nombril… Et vous le savez. »</p><p class="western">Jiraya ricana. Il ne faisais pas attention a la « fausse » mauvaise humeur du démon.</p><p class="western">« Pour le moment je suis plus utile en espion, mais au besoin, vous savez comment me contacter. »</p><p class="western">Il fila laissant le démon renard avec un petit rictus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">C’était la pose déjeuner. Naruto dégoulinant de sueur avais fait un combat relativement intense contre Haku. Bon en fait, il avais du s’allier a Sasuke pour espéré tenir dix minutes.</p>
<p class="western">Et il avais quand même fini avec dix épines de glace dans le cul. Heureusement Haku les avaient soigné. Sasuke avais eu beaucoup de mal a supporter le nouveau mais maintenant ça allais un peut mieux.</p>
<p class="western">Lui même avais du mal a croire que si jeune on pouvais avoir presque un niveau anbu. Enfin une petite pause ne faisais pas de mal. Chacun était avec son bento sous un arbre.</p>
<p class="western">« Haku? »</p>
<p class="western">l’intéresser, dans un kimono simple a fleur roses releva la tête.</p>
<p class="western">« Hum? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto roula des yeux.</p>
<p class="western">« Entre toi et Sasuke je ne suis pas aider. Vous n’êtes pas très causant... »</p>
<p class="western">Haku étouffa son rire en souriant reprenant.</p>
<p class="western">« Oui Naruto-kun? »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu ne t’ennuie pas avec nous? Je veux dire tu as le niveau anbu, tu pourrais facilement demander de passer le test. » Haku eu l'air un peut perplexe.</p>
<p class="western">« Pour quoi j'irais dans une équipe anbu? J'aime protégé ce qui m'es cher. J'aime être utile au personnes que j'aime. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto rougit et marmonna.</p>
<p class="western">« Désoler mais je ne suis pas... pas toi..enfin...je... »</p>
<p class="western">Haku ne comprit pas ou voulais en venir le blond avant de voir Sasuke écarquiller les yeux. Il ria.</p>
<p class="western">« Ho non. Pas aimer dans ce sens. Désoler Naruto-kun, je sais que je suis... et bien un garçon et que voilà... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« <span>H</span>a! Ouf! Non c'est juste que...c'est embarrassant... et pas par ce que tu es un garçon, je m'en fiche...mais...mangeons. »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke était un peut perdu.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu détourne la conversation pour nous cacher quelque chose. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto n’était pas vraiment prêt a l’interrogatoire qui suivrais la révélation qu'il était déjà amoureux...</p>
<p class="western">Haku resta silencieux quelques secondes. Cette <span>affirmation</span> de Naruto lui faisais plaisir. Il consenti a lui même sortir Naruto de l’embarra et détourné la conversation sur lui. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il leur parle.</p>
<p class="western">« Je... merci Naruto. »</p>
<p class="western">Les deux le regardaient un peut surprit.</p>
<p class="western">« Heu...de rien? »</p>
<p class="western">Haku assis sur les chevilles rassembla ses mains et les tritura en fixant le sol. Il n’était pas sur de pouvoir parler tellement sa gorge était noué.</p>
<p class="western">« Je... c'est important pour moi. » il dégluti au bord des larmes. Pour quoi les choses paraissaient toujours si compliqué dans la vie?</p>
<p class="western">Il prit le temps de respiré calmement.</p>
<p class="western">Peut être par ce qu'en quelques mois, Naruto et même Sasuke étaient devenu des amis. Lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avais pas a être une arme, il avais goûter a une vie calme, ou il n'avais pas a tuer. Il prenais quelques cours de médecine a l’hôpital. Il était apprécier de ses collègues la bas. Il était considéré ici. Il avais sauver des vies. Il avais même aider a mettre au monde un enfant, et l'avais sauver.</p>
<p class="western">Une main passa sur sa joue humide.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu nous fait super flipper Haku. C'est grave? »</p>
<p class="western">Haku fit un signe de tête.</p>
<p class="western">« Pour moi ça l'est. <span>E</span>t..je ne sais pas si...je souhaiterais tellement que ça ne change pas votre regard sur moi... ou si...enfin en bien.... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto l’agrippa pour le caler contre lui. Il allais chialer aussi a ce rythme, il angoissais totalement.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu as une maladie grave? Incurable? Tu va mourir? »</p>
<p class="western">Haku se laissa juste pleurer sur l'épaule du blond, en silence.</p>
<p class="western">Juste, relâcher la pression était libérateur.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Une fois calmé il se détacha et séchât ses larmes.</p>
<p class="western">« Désoler... »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« Assez tourner autour du pot! »</p>
<p class="western">Haku acquiesça et se lança.</p>
<p class="western">« Je... peut vous demander de... me considéré femme ? »</p>
<p class="western">Il l'avais dit et vu leur mine surprise ils ne s’attendaient pas a ça. Naruto relâcha l'air de ses poumon en crachotant au bord de l’asphyxie. Sasuke avais soulevé ses deux sourcilles.</p>
<p class="western">« QUOI? Tu...mais....tu m'avais dit...tu as changer? »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke mit un coup sur le crane du blond braillant.</p>
<p class="western">« Je sais ce que j'ai dit...mais, je ne me ressent pas du tout garçon. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se calma un peut, juste un peut.</p>
<p class="western">« Mais ça va pas de nous faire une peur pareille! J'ai crus que tu allais mourir! »</p>
<p class="western">« Désoler! » fit piteux Haku qui se décomposais un peut devant ce silence qui maintenant s’étendait. Ce fut Sasuke plus calme que l'autre boule de nerfs qui le coupa.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu veux changer de prénom? »</p>
<p class="western">« Non. »</p>
<p class="western">« Et physiquement? » continua calmement le brun.</p>
<p class="western">« Non. »</p>
<p class="western">« Tu le fait pour trouver un garçon ? »</p>
<p class="western">Haku écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke pouvais être retord!</p>
<p class="western">« Ça n'as rien a voir. Et pour être franc... homme ou femme, peut importe. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto suivais du regard l'échange comme on suit un match de tennis. Il était un peut désorienter et très loin de toutes ses considérations. Et puis pour lui il n'y avais jamais eu que Kyûbi... alors imaginer être proche...aussi proche...d'une autre personne lui semblais impossible.</p>
<p class="western">« Je veux juste être...moi. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se releva avec le sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Ok. Bon, on reprend l’entraînement? »</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke aurais voulu se frapper le front avec sa main. Mais se contenta de soupirer en se relevant.</p>
<p class="western">« Peut importe, reprenons. »</p>
<p class="western">Haku se releva surprit..surprise et soulagée.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Naruto couru vers la maison, passant le kekai et cria.</p>
<p class="western">« Je suis de retour! »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama grogna.</p>
<p class="western">« J’entends. Enfin a ce train là, je vais devenir sourd. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se transforma en renard, mais plus le tout petit pouvant se lover dans les pattes de Kurama. Il avais la taille d'un gros chien. Se collant au renard roux en se frottant.</p>
<p class="western">« La journée a été calme et Haku nous a montrer d'autres techniques de glace. Elle peut envoyer des boules comme des projectiles et aussi... »</p>
<p class="western">« Elle? » fit Kurama intrigué.</p>
<p class="western">« Ho..oui. Et bien elle se sent fille et voudrais qu'on la considère femme... »</p>
<p class="western">« Hn. Un concept étrange. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se lova contre le renard assis dans l'herbe. Kurama senti son jinchuriki trop calme d'un coup.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi? Quand tu es calme comme ça... c'est que tu réfléchit. Et te connaissant, réfléchir est dangereux pour ta santé et la mienne. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto mit ses oreilles de renard en arrière.</p>
<p class="western">« Tu... a déjà été en couple avec quelqu'un? »</p>
<p class="western">HOLÀ! La question surprit tellement le roux qu'il se figea. Puis vint la réflexion, que si Naruto s'y intéressais c’était pour une bonne raison. Et ça ne l’arrangeait PAS!</p>
<p class="western">« Tu veux me voir cassé avec une greluche humaine? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto resta sérieux.</p>
<p class="western">« Je demandais simplement. »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama n'y croyais pas du tout.</p>
<p class="western">« En quel honneur? Tu sais parfaitement que je préfère tuer un humain que de coucher avec... baka. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto soupira.</p>
<p class="western">« Je sais pas, je me disais que tu avais peut être eu quelqu'un. Peut être pas un humain. Un autre biju? Il y a des femelle biju? Ou un mâle... »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama le fit taire.</p>
<p class="western">« Tait toi. Je suis un être de chakra. Je n'ai pas besoins de me reproduire. Quel intérêt j'aurais a trouver un autre être vivant... mâle ou femelle. Et non les biju son masculin. »</p>
<p class="western">« Ho. Je sais pas moi, pour le plaisir ou pour ne pas être seul ou pour être aimer... »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama fixais le renard plus petit.</p>
<p class="western">« tu essaye maladroitement de me dire que tu préfère les mâles? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto reprit forme humaine.</p>
<p class="western">« Quoi? Non !! »</p>
<p class="western">Kurama haussa un sourcille en fusillant le blond du regard.</p>
<p class="western">« Si tu essaye de te mentir a toi même je te prévient ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se mordit la lèvre, mentir a Kyûbi était débile et une entorse a leur habitude... un accros a leur confiance mutuelle mais Naruto se sentait pour la première fois gêné d'abordé la question...</p>
<p class="western">Kyu s'en aperçus.</p>
<p class="western">« Sasuke? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se laissa tomber sur les fesses le regard perdu.</p>
<p class="western">« Non. Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler... »</p>
<p class="western">Kyûbi le sonda un long moment. Entre eux ils n'y avais jamais eu de gêne. Très peut de pudeur même.</p>
<p class="western">Comment expliquer le principe de pudeur extrêmement humain a un enfant entouré d'animaux qui ne se gênent pas et n'en n'ont même pas la moindre notion?</p>
<p class="western">Au moins ça avais facilité l'apprentissage du cycle de reproduction...</p>
<p class="western">Masturbation, érection/désir, reproduction, gestation, mise bas.</p>
<p class="western">La nature se fichait pas mal de genre non plus, alors où Naruto avais pêcher ce genre de blocage?</p>
<p class="western">« Tu sais que je me fiche pas mal de qui tu choisi... »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto dégluti, ça pouvais sembler brutal et cassant comme réplique mais en fait c’était apaisant, Kyu lui confirmais qu'il ne jugeait pas. Ça lui fit du bien même si il n’était toujours pas prêt a en parler.</p>
<p class="western">« Merci. »</p>
<p class="western">« Haku? »</p>
<p class="western">« Non. »</p>
<p class="western">« Hum... Kakashi? »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto esquissa presque un sourire a la blague.</p>
<p class="western">« C'est compliquer. »</p>
<p class="western">« Je constate. »</p>
<p class="western">Naruto se releva avec le sourire.</p>
<p class="western">« Je vais faire a manger! »</p>
<p class="western">Et fila. Kyûbi fut surprit mais soupira. Il le saurais peut être un jour... en attendant il se remémora un souvenir pénible, de quand il était encore jeune.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si vous avez aimé et voulez proposer la correction je remplacerais volontiers par votre correction ^^ &lt;3<br/>Uncorrected text, if you liked and want to suggest a correction, it will be accepted with joy.</p><p>Pour proposer vos corrections:<br/>nasharumauteur @ gmail.com (Retirez les espaces, cela évite la récupération du mail par un bot)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>